The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for attaching a canvas top to a header of a boat windshield.
Most boats are provided with a cover or a canopy to partially or fully enclose an open area such as the cockpit of the boat. Such covers are often attached at a front edge to the header of the windshield assembly. The most common fasteners used are a round metal snap with a male portion affixed to the boat and a cooperating female portion attached to the cover. These fasteners are a source of problems due to exposure of the male portions when the cover is not in use, ease of breakage, and misalignment due to stretching or shrinking of the cover.
It remains desirable to provide an apparatus for attaching a canvas system to a header of a boat windshield that allows for easy attachment and removal of the canvas system in a cost effective and efficient manner.